Anji Mito
Anji Mito is one of the few Japanese survivors (the others being Baiken and May). He is after That Man, who had devastated the country. Anji recovered the Zessen artifact, a powerful weapon in form of a pair of large fans. He's constantly seen around the Japanese ruins. His fighting style involves Japanese dancing steps, as he tries to keep alive the traditions of his native country. Personality Anji is ceremonial, optimistic, and upbeat. He never regrets losing a fight, instead he tries to negotiate with his opponents. He seems to be very intelligent, too. One of his traits is constantly stating to be proud of his weapon, and he tends to compare weapons with his opponents. When he met Bridget in Bridget's Story Mode - Path 2 (Guilty Gear XX), Anji was angry that his identity was revealed to Bridget through the wanted list Bridget had. The British boy called him, "A wicked villain who fans his victims to death... and steals their valuables under the auspices of artistic dance", making Anji furious. Story Background Anji seems like a rather average guy on the surface but underneath that, the game likes to hint at his very mysterious history, leaving the gamers and other characters curious. He escaped from his Japanese colony due to the government's orders that Japanese survivors should be kept safely in the colony's camp. The reason for putting them there is because Japanese people are regarded as endangered, since Japan was the first country hit by the Gears. As such, most Japanese people were killed and what few remain are considered 'national treasures'. Anji disliked this way of living as it was like being trapped in a cage. He wanted to go out into the world and explore so he ran away from the the colony he lived in. Apparently he also learned of That Man's connection with the Gears and decided to leave to go learn more about him. Rumors say that Anji stole his Zessen fans before escaping from the colony in order to go face-to-face with Gears and other fighters/enemies. Since then, Anji has been on the run from security forces looking to send him back to one of the colonies. Guilty Gear X Anji meets Baiken at this point and they argue whether That Man should be killed or not. Anji rejects Baiken's idea for killing That Man. He wants That Man to remain alive so that he can ask him a few questions. After meeting That Man, he met up with Baiken once again. Guilty Gear XX He remains in search for more information about the Gears. Anji receives the invitation to join That Man and supposedly become a Gear in the Path 1 Ending. Path 2 has him destroying Robo-Ky and learning only that someone is after Japanese individuals. This leads him to realize Baiken is also a target and he charges off to protect her from being captured. In the Path 3 Ending, he also learns of the capture attempts of Japanese people and he manages to meet up with Ky Kiske to learn that the Postwar Administration Bureau is behind all of it as well. Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus Anji Mito is now working for That Man and is given the mission of finding and bringing back I-No. In his first ending he tricks I-No into entering a trap and That Man punishes her by freezing her in a temporal stasis. In his second ending, Anji runs into Baiken and ends up convincing her that they should travel together not only so that Anji can protect her, but so he could possibly change her mind about That Man as they bond. Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans